The Broken Light
by MysteryGirl425
Summary: After Yugi's grandfather passed, he found no reason to live anymore. But after a failed suicide attempt, he is brought to a strange land by a shadowed figure, and is absolutely clueless. Not to mention that the two kings, whom are at war, have their eyes set on Yugi. Will he survive and fall in love or die in his own despair? Mobiumshipping Blindshipping Puzzleshipping
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

I watched the rain fall from the dark grey sky, my Amethyst eyes dull. As my tears mingled with the rain, as I took a few last breathes, before my gaze fell to the ground, so far below me.

You see, my grandfather recently passed and… he was the last thing that was keeping me alive. I had no friends, where I go to school. I was the weakest and smallest. I was the easiest to bully and people took that opportunity.

So now here I stand, so ready to give up everything. My life. All I have worked for. In hopes to be happy.

With that final thought, I took the final step, and fell. My body spun, so I was facing the sky. A small smile crossed my face, as I let my eyes slip shut. I was so close… So…

My eyes suddenly napped open as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my thin frame, catching me.

I should've died.

Why didn't I _die_?!

I looked up into deep indigo eyes, as the shadow figured landed on the ground soundly. Before I could say anything, they did.

" _Sleep, little light_." And like that… I was slipping into darkness. But not the sweet darkness of death.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Yes, A short chapter. I will post the next chapter after this one. Here is where I'm putting the story WARNINGS: yaoi, threesome, suicidal thoughts, depression, self-harm, blood, gore, and lots of Brooklyn Rage. Enjoy! See ya**_

 _ **Mystery Out**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Cold. I was so cold.

I let out a low whine, and tried to move, but soon found myself unable to. I forced my heavy eyelids open, blinking slowly. The room was dimly lit, with metal bars ahead of me. But then my eyes widened as I looked at the room more. Dark gray stone surrounded me, with ark red stains on them, that I didn't want to think about. I looked up at my wrists, to see large rusty shackles, also caked in the dark red substance. I looked down at my school uniform, which I was currently wearing, and noticed how some parts of it were ripped.

Where the hell was I?!

My head snapped up at the sound of a deep baritone voice. I flinched at the cold crimson eyes glaring at me.

"Who are you?" I coward in fear, not saying anything, and the man growled from his place in the shadows. "Answer me!" He said, his voice louder and the threat was clear.

"Y-Yugi. Yugi M-Mouto." I said meekly, but loud enough for him to hear. My voice was hoarse, and my throat begged for water. I doubt I would get that though.

"Yugi Mouto huh? And from where do you come from, Mouto?" He said, his glare not letting up. I gulped, just causing my throat to burn more.

"D-Domino, Japan." He blinked, and then his eyes narrowed.

"Are you trying to mock me?" He asked, and I jumped. What?

"Wh-What do you mean?" Suddenly I was pinned to the wall by my throat, his face inches from mine. My eyes widened, as I froe with fear. I could make out more of him, from his sharp jawbone to his try colored hair, much like mine, except for the three lightning bolt-like streaks in his hair.

"There is no Domino, Japan here, . Now where are you really from?" My eyes narrowed slightly, my face twisting in a scowl.

"I am from there, you idiot!" A loud slap sounded throughout the cell, as my head turned to the side, sharply.

"I will be back tomorrow, you pest, and I expect a better answer!" I didn't move as I heard him walk away, and the cell door open and shut. I looked up, a few moments later, a tear slipping down my face, before I broke into sobs.

Why couldn't I have died?

Why couldn't my misery just end…?

 *****Le time skip*****

I let out a groan as I was softly shaken awake, a gentle hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes, but jump back, my eyes wide with fear. A woman was crouched in front of me, with a soft, sad, look on her face. She has midnight black hair over her shoulder, as she looked at me with gentle blue eyes.

"Easy, easy. I won't hurt you. I just need to make sure your well, young one. My name is Ishizu" I relaxed slightly but not fully. But slowly I loosened, my eyes beginning to obtain that dullish look they had when I was on the roof.

"Ok…" I simply said, and she blinked, surprised.

"Just… ok?" I nodded, shrugging.

"Yeah. There's no point in fighting. This is all going to lead to the same thing. Death." She visibly flinched, before sighing. She stood up, and snapped her fingers, suddenly releasing me from my shackles.

I took the hand she held out to me, and stood. I followed her out of the cell with a slight limp, one I had obtained from the bullies in Domino. But… I clearly wasn't in Domino anymore, as the man from yesterday had expressed.

I followed her down a long hallway, the walls ebony black while the floor was white and blue. She soon led me into an infirmary looking room, and we were the only ones. Beds upon beds, laid in neat rows, a metal table next to each, with the sheets neatly made. She shut the door, leaving us the only two in there. She motioned or me to sit on the bed, and I did so warily. I leaned against the soft pillows, glad to be on something other than the cold ground.

"I'm going to need for you to take of your jacket and shirt, young one." I froze. My eyes widened as I looked at her, fear flooding my amethyst orbs.

"Do I h-have to…?" I stuttered my voice soft and she looked at me softly, a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so, young one. I need to make sure you're not injured." With a shaky breath, I obeyed.

I slowly pulled off my jacket, wincing slighting, and tossed if beside me. I shut my eyes as I also discarded shirt, trying to ignore her gasp. I didn't want to look.

I already knew the damage.

My ribs were clearly visible and it seemed like I was nothing but a pile of skin and bones. A bloody gauze covered my stomach, and bruises covered my rail body. A tear slipped down my face.

"What…?" She whispered, dumbfounded. She was probably shocked I was still alive. I was too.

"You see… before I suddenly came here… I was about to kill myself." I opened my eyes and looked at her with lifeless, violet. "But someone had to save me. They wouldn't let me die." I growled the last few words. "They told me, 'sleep, little light' and… I woke up in the cell…" Tears were pouring down my face by the time I finished, but I didn't make a sound. I have grown so used to crying silently, not to worry my grandfather, it's like child-ply now."

"I'm so s-." She began but I held a hand up.

"Don't." My voice was softer now. "Don't give me your pity. It's not your fault. If it's anyone's it's mine." I shut my eyes, and she sighed.

I heard her walk over and I lifted my arms to the she could change the bandages. As she did, we both remained silent, except for a few hisses and mumbled apologies. She also but something on the bruise on my cheek from yesterday. After explaining that, she seemed a little pissed.

After what felt like eternity, I pulled my black sleeveless shirt back on, and my jacket to cover the wounds on my arms. "Back to the cell, I'm guessing?" She looked at me, with a shocked and slightly horrified look.

"No! You cannot be in there in your condition!" I blinked.

"Why? I mean, I literally mean nothing. Who would care if I were to die?" I said, truthfully. A hurt look crossed her face.

"Young one… every life matters, no matter how small." She said, desperately.

"You believe what you want. I've learned that you have to fight to matter in the world." I said shrugging, ignoring the burning pain. "And… my name is Yugi." She sighed.

"Ok Yugi. I'm going to go and get arrangements for you to have a proper room." I nodded and she left, shutting the door behind her. But I couldn't help but notice a strange darkness that was at her heels.

It was probably nothing… right?

 *****Yami's POV*****

I used my shadow magic to creep out of the room, right on Ishizu's heel. Once the door was safely shut, I appeared.

"Ishizu." I said and she whipped around, glaring at me.

"Yami." She replied, her tone cold. I quirked an eyebrow.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, crossing my arms. She scoffed.

"Why did you have to hurt him?!" She said, and I could tell her anger was rising. I smirked.

"He took me for a fool. He kept saying he came from this 'Domino' place." I said, nonchalant.

"Didn't you just here him!? He isn't from here! He is from another damn world and if you would just get your head out of your damn ass, you could see that he is scared, and alone, and just wants to die!" She yelled and I scoffed.

"He's probably just faking it." That's when she snapped.

"Yami, why are you so damn stubborn?! You just saw how bad his wounds were! And you think he was acting?!" I had to admit his wounds were quite bad.

"Maybe _he_ sent him." I said, narrowing my eyes. She growled.

"You know if Heba were here, he wouldn't push Yugi away! He would help him! Care for him! And not be a fucking asshole and just cast him aside for death!" I froze, looking at her with cold eyes.

"We _do not_ bring him up." I hissed lowly, as a painful surge went through my heart.

"I don't care. I'm stating the facts and your letting your stubborn self, refuse to believe the facts. We need to figure out why and who sent him to our world. Now, I'm going to go set him a room, and I don't care if you want him in the cell or not. It's happening. The end Yami." And with that, she stomped away, leaving me speechless in the hallway. She was one of the few people who could get away with that.

I turned on my heel and walked down the hallway, seething, as I began to think.

What if that boy was telling the truth? Maybe he wasn't of this world? But nevertheless, this boy does intrigue me. And maybe… I could claim him as mine.

With that thought in mind, I smirked, before vanishing within the darkness.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hello my readers! Thank you for reading the first chapter and I hope that you read the Prologue because that is important. Anyways, I just wanted to say, thank you for reading! After I post this, I will be uploading the next chapter of The Amethyst Warrior. I have finished about 3 chapters of it and I will be uploading them weekly because I have had a major writers block recently. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! See ya.**_

 _ **Mystery Out**_


	3. Chapter 2

Everything… hurt.

My body felt as if it was just lit aflame.

The pain seeped into my bones. Into every nerve of my being.

I wanted to scream. Cry out for help.

Do fucking _something._

Yet, all I could do was stare up at the ceiling, and watched the shadows dance across my vision. Memories flickered through my pounding head, and I could feel hot tears threatening to fall from my eyes, as my vision blurred.

In this dark room, red covered the walls and floor, as the smell of death reeked in the room.

Death…

That sounded so sweet.

 _Death._

Dying would be so much better than being back here. Back in this place. The place that everything crashed. Where everything fell apart.

My eyes shifted to the small barred window, near the ceiling, as I looked at the stars outside. The moonlight casted a dim light around this hell, trying to mask the true horrors of it.

"So your still conscious, brat?" Fear shot through my very being as I looked at the man that just walked into the room. The man, I once wanted to please, I now wish I could kill. My eyes widened though, at the small gleam of silver that came from his hand. A knife. "Then maybe, I should just kill you now." He soon stood above me, in front of the window, as an ominous light that caused his front to be shrouded in a darkness, nothing but his dark eyes visible.

But suddenly everything shifted in the darkness. Those horrid dark eyes suddenly changed, into a deep blood red. He raised his knife above his head, before quickly plunging it towards my chest.

Then I woke up screaming.

My violet eyes were wide with fear, as I suddenly sat up, a fearful cry coming from my lips. My eyes moved around the room frantically, trying to find the strange man from the shadows, but all that turned up was the small room that was there when I had fallen asleep.

My chest was heaving as I tried desperately to regain my breath, hot tears pouring down my face. I jumped, as the door was suddenly slammed open and Ishizu bolted in, followed by a less than amused Yami, as I learned his name was.

"What's wrong?!" Ishizu asked, like a worried mother, and I quickly wiped my face of my tears.

"N-Nothing… Just a stupid… dream." I said, my eyes falling to the dark green sheets below me. I heard her sigh gently, and I glanced back up, just to have my eyes lock with Yami's crimson. His deep maroon pools slowly dragged me in, tempting me to search through the maze of unknown that this man was. A small smirk played on his oh so kissable lips, as his eyes narrowed slightly. Emotion swirled in those eyes, ranging from curiosity to lust to… sympathy?

"Are you sure, Yugi? Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, snapping me from my daze. A light blush covered my face, as I drew my attention back to her. I gave her a small smile, wincing as the pain of moving finally caught up to me.

"Yeah… I'm fine, Ishizu." I reassured her, and she gave me an uncertain look before nodding.

"Ok… if you need me, just call Yugi. Good night." She turned, and left, as Yami danced around her, so she wouldn't see him, as she shut the door. I gulped as it was just me and this strange man left.

We eyed each other, clearly not trusting the other, and he slowly approached me. I allowed myself to slowly lean back against the mountain of pillows that Ishizu insisted that I have.

"So, who was the creature to strike fear in you, other than me, little one?" He said, his deep voice echoing slightly around the room. I scoffed at the nickname, my annoyance growing. Even as he sauntered to me, his stance was confident and proud, and quite irritating if you asked me. A hand unconsciously rested on my stomach, where a faded scar lay, and I cursed myself as I drew Yami's attention there.

"Who said you scared me?" I replied, glad that no emotions seeped into my voice. His smirk grew and his eyes hadn't left where my hand was resting on my bare stomach.

"Well it seemed quite obvious when we first met, Yugi~" He practically purred my name, and I resisted the urge to shiver. His gaze finally lifted to my own violet orbs, and I slightly faltered at the intensity of them. I quickly regained my posture though, and rolled my eyes.

"That was mere shock of waking up in a damn cell. You can't tell me that you would have a different reaction." At that his expression hardened, and I smiled to myself as his own smirk fell.

"I wouldn't act like a mere mortal like you." He spat, as he crossed his arms. "I am a king. I don't show idiotic feelings like fear. I have more decency than that." I narrowed my eyes at him, a scowl appearing on my face.

"No matter how much you don't wish to admit it Yami, you are a living and breathing creature who feels. No matter how much you don't want to admit it, you have feelings. You don't always have to be strong. There are some points where you want to break down. You cannot deny that." I said, my amethyst eyes burrowing into his, until he finally looked away, but for a split-second I swore I saw a flash of emotion cross those maroon eyes.

"I don't have to listen to such foolishness from a mortal like you. What your saying is mere lies. I am superior. And I will most certainly never admit to being so… weak." He spat before turning on heel and stomping out of the room. I crossed my own arms and my eyes looked up at the white ceiling. The sheets I were on were a soft green with a black swirling pattern on it, while the walls and ceiling were a clean white. There was a dark oak dresser, 2 night stands and desk, along with a dark oak bed frame. The pillows were the same green and black as the sheets. I sighed gently and let my eyes slip shut, falling into a restless sleep.

1234567890987654321

 *****Yami's POV*****

I leaned against the door as it slipped shut, a small sigh slipping past my lips. I ran a hand through my spiky hair as I thought about that boy, and those amethyst eyes that always drew me in. No matter how confident I looked, this boy was slowly breaking me down inside. I shook my head before pushing myself off of the door and wandering down the hallways to who knows where.

I wasn't completely truthful in refusing what the young boy said, though. I did have my moments even if they were rare. But after the past years I have learned how to build my walls. Yet he was slowly chipping them away. I couldn't deny it anymore. He was changing me.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I am sooooo sorry for not uploading in forever but school is being a dick and I have had major writers block. I won't be able to upload my other stories until summer break begins in one or two weeks. Anywas thank you for sitll being interested in more story guys! See Ya!**_

 _ **Mystery Out**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 4_**

***Yami's POV***

I sat, unamused, on my throne as I listened to the man cower and ramble in front of me.

"Spit it out." I commanded, my baritone voice echoing around the room. He flinched, his eyes dancing along the ground.

"I-I a-a-apologize Your M-Majesty. I-I was h-h-hoping I-I could h-have s-some f-food and other s-supplies, b-because our h-house was recently r-robbed." He finally got out and I sighed.

"How much were you robbed?"

"235 p-pieces Your Majesty."

"You may speak to one of my advisors afterwards, about whom stole from you and receiving supplies until we find him. Next!" The man quickly fled, and I let out an annoyed sigh as the next person came up.

If only this meeting could go faster, then I could find that amethyst eyed beauty. I glanced around my room and couldn't stop the grin that came across my face as I surprisingly found his face amongst the crowd.

It has been a few weeks since he appeared in the world, and needless to say, he has warmed up to me quite a bit. And I learned a bit about him. I found out that in the world he came from, he used to live with his grandfather and he had gone to a strange thing called 'school'. It's where he learned, and I found it quite strange that he didn't have a personal tutor or anything to teach him. It was usually the guardian's choice to how much a child learned, depending on their future. But sadly, he wouldn't say much more than that, no matter how much I tried to coax it from him.

And I learned that I loved to see him smile. I loved to see his eyes crunch up as his kissable lips would curl up, showing off his teeth. He had such a sweet laugh, that made me feel like I didn't have to worry about anything anymore.

But I also loved his body. I let me eyes trail over his lithe form, and I licked my lips slightly. He had fully healed a week earlier, thanks to Ishizu's healing, and as soon as he was pronounced healthy, I had him go with Marik, my best melee fighter, and train. He was still clumsy with his moves and he lacked in strength, but he had speed and accuracy. And it was quite a treat to watch him. The way his body bent when he dodged one of Marik's attacks, and how his skin glistened with sweat from long hours of practice. And the way his clothes showed off his curves amazingly, thanks to the palace's tailor. At the moment, he had on a pair of black leather skinny jeans, and a violet v-neck shirt. My eyes locked with his and a soft blush appeared on his cheeks at my smirk.

"Your Majesty, are you listening?!" Mahado yelled, and I glanced at him.

"The southern part of the kingdom has been having trouble with their crops and there have been multiple raids. Yes, Mahado I am." I said in a bored tone and he scoffed before continuing with his rant. I let my eyes wonder back to where Yugi was, only to find him missing. I frowned in disappointment, scanning the room only to find him completely gone.

"You are dismissed." I said, cutting Mahado off and he looked at me with disbelief No one argued as I walked from the throne room, set on finding that gem.

I wondered the halls, until I found myself in the small garden, that was placed in the far south side of the palace. I walked through the shrubbery, my steps silent, until I came across the young boy sitting on a bench holding a flower in his hands.

"Forget me not." I said, and Yugi yelped, turning to face me. He blinked.

"What?" He asked, in an innocent tone.

"The flower. It's a forget me not." I said, motioning to the small bundle of baby blue flowers in his hand.

"Oh. I know. It… was my mother's favorite…" He whispered the last part and I was intrigued.

I sat beside him, crossing my legs. I watched as he softly caressed the petals on the small flowers, and he had a gentle smile on his face.

I felt my throat tightened as a sudden smiling face crossed my vision and I had to look away. I gulped, before taking a deep breath trying to calm my emotions.

"What's wrong?" I heard the angel beside me ask and I glanced at him.

"Nothing that is any of your concern, mortal." I snapped, my walls going back up, and he tilted his head.

"…Why?" He said a mere word, yet there was so much emotion put behind it. Sadness, confusion, and weariness.

"Why, what?"

"Why are you like this?" He asked, and I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked my tone becoming colder and harsher.

Why did he have to be so much like Heba? Every time I looked into those amethyst eyes all I could remember was that boy. All I could remember was the pain.

"Why do you seem you want to jump me one second, then hate me the next?" He asked, and it was clear he was growing annoyed. I growled.

"You should refrain from using that tone with me, little one. I am more powerful than you, and I could kill you at any moment." I growled, balling my fist.

"Then you should stop being so damn confusing, Yami!" He said standing, and I jumped up, not willing to let this boy seem bigger than me.

"Then you should stop seeming so much like fucking Heba!" I yelled before I could stop myself. Confusion crossed his face, and I froze for a moment before turning to leave. But a hand grabbed my wrist.

"No! Every time we come close to your past, you always run away! I'm sick and tired of it!" I spun around to face him, yanking my arm from his grasp. I looked at him, pain showing through my eyes as I felt my walls crack a little more

But the next moment, I had my lips suddenly on his. He was frozen with shock as I slowly kissed him. Finally, he let his eyes slipped shut and he kissed back. My heart twisted painfully. I brought a hand up to his cheek while my arm wrapped around his waist. He put his hands on my shoulders, not pulling me closer or pushing me away.

Finally, I pulled away as a tear slid down my face. I leaned my forehead against his, and his violet eyes looked into my crimson with confusion and sympathy.

I hated being weak like this…

I hated being reminded by the pain every time I looked at this boy

I hated how he was able to make my like this.

"Yami…" His soft voice brought me from my daze and I gulped. "What's wrong?"

I broke.

I broke down into sobs, burying my face in his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. He softly stroked my hair, but said nothing. I gripped his shirt in my fists, as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"It's ok. It'll be ok, Yami." He whispered in my ear.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." I mumbled through my sobs.

The last time I cried was… when I lost him.

When I lost my heart.

When I lost Heba.

After a few minutes, I finally calmed down, taking in ragged breathes. I loosened my hold on his shirt, yet I was still shaking.

He let me go, and I fell back on the bench, my back hunched. He sat beside me, close enough that our legs were touching.

"Heba… was my lover." I said finally said after an eternity of silence. Yugi's silence beckoned me on.

"Centuries ago, I was gifted with a slave by a neighboring kingdom, as a peace offering since it was the beginning of the war between us, the demons, and vampires. Well, I was given Heba. He was very untrusting of me at first, and let me tell ya, he was a spitfire." I gave an empty laugh as I recalled memories of him throwing things at me and trying to hide from me. "You and Heba are… alike in many ways. But your also different. He was more fierce than you, and your quieter. He was very forward but he was sweet like you. He had a laugh and smile that made it feel like everything would be ok even if the world was ending. You two have that alike." I saw Yugi blush from the corner of my eye.

"But he was also taller, and he wasn't as thin as you are. He was more head on with fighting, while you prefer to be farther and he was horrible at archery. He preferred a sword over a bow any day. He had tanned skin and his eyes were more of an indigo color, yet they still had the same shape an innocence that yours do. He showed me… how to feel. I… I grew up knowing how to hide everything. Forced to feel nothing and he made me feel something. He showed me what it was like to love." I looked over at him and let out a small sigh.

"But all of that was ruined one day. One cursed day, that I will never forget. I had to leave to go to a major battle in this war, and Heba refused to leave my side. Ra, I wish he did… We were ambushed, and I couldn't protect him. He… He was killed. But in my anger, I killed everyone. And when I held him… That was the last time I saw that smile. But I knew nothing would be ok." I didn't bother holding back my tears. "His last words were… 'Thank you for saving me from the darkness'… and… and I was never the same then. I grew colder. Angrier. My walls were back up. And then… a few months ago… on the fated day you appeared was the anniversary of his death. 517 years…" He looked at me with wide eyes, his jaw slightly opened. I sat up, looking up at the sky once more.

"And your breaking away at my walls and I'm so afraid to lose you. Like I lost Heba all those years ago. Because I know if that happens, I will never be the same. I would just… break. And I'm afraid to let you close yet I want you closer." Before I could say anymore, fingers hooked my chin and turned my head to face Yugi, before lips pressed against mine. I easily shut my eyes and turned my body to face Yugi's. I couldn't decide whether I wanted him closer or if I wanted to push him away, so I just let my hands rest on his hips.

When we pulled away, he smiled sweetly at me, and I felt my stomach twist itself into knots.

"It'll be ok, Yami. I'm sure… it'll all be ok." He whispered softly, and he pulled me into a hug. I faltered slightly, before wrapping my arms around his waist, letting my eyes slip shut.

"And…" He began, "I suppose I should tell you some of my own past…"

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I'M SO SORRYYYYYY! I'M A SUCKY ASS AUTHOR IK. I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHERE TO GO WITH THIS STORY AND I JUST HAVE BEEN LAZY AND AAAHHHH! I don't know if I'm going to continue my other stories, but I shall try guys. I'm sorry again for being gone for so long. I hope you all don't hate me and I'm also sorry for any typos. I actually had inspiration, so I wanted to get this written ASAP. And I am going to try and have longer chapters, so yeah._**

 ** _Also thank you GreenAppleBling, I.C.2014, Guest 1, Ganzademon, Guest 2, and The Queen of Plot Twists for the reviews! Anyways, see ya!_**

 ** _P.S. TELL ME IF YOU WANT EVEN LONGER CHAPTERS_**

 ** _Mystery Out_**


End file.
